jimmy_the_jintyfandomcom-20200215-history
Crewe (episode)
Crewe is the thirty-seventh episode of the Jimmy the Jinty Series. It is the seventh episode of Series Two. Synopsis Horwich begins to have his doubts about his mission to rescue Fred. He soon learns that Crewe really has changed for the worst. Plot Horwich finds Crewe to be a longer way away than he had expected. He continues to puff along the line, determined to complete his mission of finding Fred and bringing him home. At a station, he stops for a rest and meets a Standard 3 Tank engine. The standard 3 recognizes Horwich immediately as the Royal Engine, much to Horwich's delight. He asks why the old engine is so far away from London. Horwich explains about his plan to find Fred. He admits that he's never actually met him, much to the standard 3's bemusement. He tells him that he has heard the engines talk a lot about him, and is determined to find him if it means asking around. The standard 3 quizzes him as to where he's going, and Horwich replies "Crewe". The standard 3 is horrified at this, and warns Horwich that Crewe is no place for an old engine like him. He tells him that Crewe has indeed changed for the worst, and now instead of being a haven for sick or damaged engines, it is now the final resting place of many old engines. He describes seeing them lined up helplessly on sidings waiting to be cut up, as Arthur did before Horwich arrived. The standard 3 is not confident that Fred will be around when Horwich arrives. He pleads with the old engine to turn back and stay as far away from Crewe as possible. After the standard 3 is gone, Horwich fears that the engine may be right and he wonders if they might be too late. But his driver advises that they cannot turn back now, and they will have to face Crewe head on. Horwich reluctantly agrees. They reach Crewe by nightfall and leave the goods in a siding. Then they set off to the yards to look for Fred. Once they enter the yards, they see a work gang trying to rerail a most unpleasant Brush Type 4 Diesel. Horwich calls to them to ask if they've seen Fred. But they ignore him. He tries to ask again before he is dragged to a shed by an unseen Class 08 shunter. Horwich wonders why he's been shunted into the shed. The driver and fireman are angry and look for someone in charge, leaving Horwich alone and frightened. But they assure him that he will be safe. Horwich is alone in the shed, wishing he had heeded the Standard 3's advice. All he has to keep him company are a line of still and comatose steam engines. Horwich attempts to communicate with them, but they do not respond. Horwich becomes sick to his firebox. The realization of steam engines being lined up to be wiped out hits the old engine hard. Forgetting the reason he came to Crewe, he now wants no more than to go back to Euston and the safety of his shed. Suddenly, a whistle screams out through the yards, and a steam engine approaches Horwich. We do not see who it is, but as it approaches him Horwich exclaims "it's you". Then the scene cuts back to Euston. Jimmy is worried that Horwich is not around. He has been told that about his goods run to Crewe, and wonders why he hasn't come back. The engines and his crew try to assure him that Horwich knows what he is doing and will be alright. All Jimmy can do is hope that his new friend doesn't end up like Fred, and will make it home eventually. Characters *Horwich *The Unnamed Standard 3 *Jimmy *Ivatt *Basel (unnamed) *Diesel (unnamed; does not speak) *Roger (cameo) *Robin (cameo) *Terry (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *John (not seen) *Fred (mentioned) Trivia * Richard Arnold and Kentish's models are used as the scrapped engines at Crewe Works. Goofs *A faint beep from the camera could be heard several times throughout the episode. Gallery Coming soon Category:Episodes Category:Season 2